You Are My Sunshine
by Starkonium
Summary: Based on a cancerpatient!Tony and Steve as his caregiver and boyfriend that Sconee drew. I loved the drawing so much, I ended up writing this story. Thank you so much Sconee for inspiring me. (Yes this is m/m. If you don't like it, don't read it.} And a forwarned apology that I do not do any research on cancer and how things work. I just wrote a story based on pictures.


Steve slowly adjusted the black suit and the blue bow tie that he wore. Tony was usually the one that helped him fix this, and it was just too hard thinking about that, that he just dropped his hands from it and desperately tried to get his mind to run blank again. "Steve, it's time to go." He heard Natasha's soft voice call from the doorway. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes and nodded. This wasn't what he wanted. None of this was what he wanted at all. In the new world only 3 years and he was already suffering again. Steve followed her out to the black car that Happy, Tony's old chauffeur drove. They rode in silence, the rest of the Avengers either riding in a different car or driving. He let out a soft sigh, his memories floating back to the months before Tony had died.

Steve walked down the stairs that led to Tony's shop, toting food and coffee for the overworked genius. He did as he always did, counted the steps before his foot touched the ground again and he would look up to see Tony somehow already knew that he was coming-probably because of Jarvis and he would smile, getting a smile in return from the brunette. Steve pushed the glass door open with his back. He didn't have to enter in a code anymore, Tony was so accustomed to him coming down at the same time every day. "Hey Tony. I brought food and coffee."

"Oh thank god. What would I do without you, darling?" He said sweetly, giving another smile and receiving a kiss on a lips for that smile. Tony set the tools down on the table and spun around in the chair so his back faced it. He saw Steve sit down across from him. "I brought your favorite, Tony." Steve said, handing him the coffee, which the billionaire happily sipped on, seeing it wasn't too hot, nor too burnt, it was just perfect. Just like Steve and everything he did. Tony's cheeks flared as his mind wandered to Steve and he brought his attention back to the talking blonde. "I brought you Chinese, all your favorites. I didn't have time to make something, so I had to order. I hope you don't mind."

"God, no. I don't mind at all. Steve, don't act like you kicked a puppy. Take out is more than perfect." Tony ate while he listened to Steve happily babble about what had happened that day. Tony wasn't going to lie, this was his favorite time of the day, getting to see Steve come down here with food and coffee and happily talk his ear off for hours. "So, Steve. Anywhere you wanna go out tonight? We've been dating for, what? 3 months now, and I haven't taken you out! God! I'm a terrible boyfriend!" He said, forgetting about the food and coffee for a second. We're going out tonight. No if's and's or but's about it. I want you to pick. Ask Natasha or Bruce some good places to eat here that'll fit you, since I know you're not a fan of my type of restaurants." Tony couldn't help but laugh a little at the dirty look that he got from Steve. After they set a time for dinner, Tony waved briefly as Steve left. He looked up once when he knew Steve was gone and dropped the tools against the table. Tony brought his hands up to hold his face as the tears stained his palms.

They ended up settling on a little Italian restaurant that was on the corner of a slightly dead avenue. Tony dressed nice, but not eccentric like he usually did. He just didn't feel the need to tonight. He met up with Steve in the elevator and couldn't help but stare. "You look amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, Tony."

"No, really, Steve." He retorted back, checking him out once more before taking his hand. He chuckled at Steve's blush. Tony stood on the curb as Steve used his large form to easily hail a cab. The both knew from experience that Tony was the last person you wanted to hail a cab. After the fifteen minute ride to the Italian place, Tony led Steve in. "I've eaten here plenty of times, usually after a killer fight with some villain that's once again tried to kill me." Tony wanted a light mood, and couldn't help but beam when Steve laughed. He could feel Steve's eyes on him more than usual, and he was starting to think it wasn't just because the way he was dressed. Tony's muscles tensed up a little. [i]What if he's figuring it out.. What if he knows,[/i]streaked through his mind as fear overrided. Tony did what he could to mask it. He needed this to be perfect. One more night before he told Steve. One more night of normal before everything went to hell and changed their life forever.

The dinner went better than Tony expected. Steve opted to walk, wanting to feel the air of the night instead of being cooped up in a car. Tony didn't mind, but they were only four blocks before his breath got short and his head got light. Things began to float away and the buzzing noise that flooded his ears was almost unbearable. He collapsed on Steve, vaguely hearing his voice shout his name. "Someone call 911!" He heard the blonde shout at the top of his lungs, but it sounded like a whisper in Tony's ears. "Tony. Come on Tony. You gotta breathe. Stay with me, the ambulance is coming." Tony gasped for air. He felt like he was drowning, even though he was nowhere near water. It wasn't long before he felt the prick of an IV and two little nose nobs being put up his nose. Tony made a noise, feeling a large, warm hand squeeze his tightly. They must have been in the ambulance. That or the hospital. Only those two things had lights so fierce they bit through your eyelids. Tony only heard Steve's voice, saying something that sounded like a complete different language before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Tony woke the next morning shivering. He heard the chair to the left of him rake against the floor as whoever sat there-he guessed Steve- got up and rushed to his side. "S-Steve.?" He managed, but choked, lungs feeling odd. Tony pulled against the tube that gave him oxygen through his nose, but felt a gentle hand stop him. "No Tony. They have to stay. Without them, you won't be able to breath." Tony finally found the strength to open his eyes. The bright white light blinded him for a bit before they finally dulled as his eyes focused. He focused on Steve to see all those tears, fresh and dried, on his face and he felt his heart skip. "I..I was gonna tell you.. After dinner." Steve bowed his head a little and stroked Tony's cheek with the hand that was still on his face. "That you have lung cancer? Stage 4? Tony, you should have really told me sooner. We could have stopped it." Tony shook his head, pushing into a sitting position. He was feeling a lot better now that he was more alert. "Steve, it was terminal by the time it started growing."

"But we could have tried, Tony!" He said, that desperation like a poison arrow to Tony's heart. Tony closed his eyes and kept his composure for Steve. "Steve, I just want us happy. Don't let this stop us." He smiled. "I'm not depressed, I'm not sad, I'm gonna fight. Till the end." He put his hand over Steve's that still rested on his cheek, that smile still on his face. "I just need your help."

Tony was released the next day, but excluded from almost everything, and he was now tethered to an oxygen bottle and the little tube with the nobs that ran behind and over his ears then met around the front of his face. Tony was happy that Steve seemed pretty happy and ready to spend all his time with him. After days of snuggling, Steve finally took Tony to the park, it warm and sunny, perfect weather for the thin little Stark. Steve sat down first, pulling one leg up underneath him and leaving the other stretched out, he leaned forwards and grabbed Tony from behind gently, helping him sit so that his head rested on his stomach. Steve adjusted the tube when Tony was comfortable. He smiled down at him, eyes closed in a bliss. Tony closed his eyes along with Steve, feeling the sun rays beat against his skin. It was a warmth no heater, nor fire could get and he loved it more than anything.

It was only two weeks before Tony's best doctor called and told Steve that it was time to start the kimo-therapy. Tony agreed to it with a grudging Steve. It was scheduled for only two days, and Tony honestly thought those days went by a little too fast for him, him wanting to spend more time with Steve, and not say goodbye to his gorgeous hair and facial hair. Tony sniffled a little as he rubbed his newly shaved face and ran a hand through his hair. "God, I'm gonna miss this." He muttered, but felt Steve smile and kiss his temple. "You'll be just a gorgeous without it, and I'll buy you hundreds of bandanas so you can wear a different one everyday." Tony beamed at that and then was prepped for the process soon after. He was put under and then taken back. He was gone for several hours and returned, his hair already starting to fall out. Steve took care of Tony until they were able to go home, only to have to bring him back up again. By Tony's fourth treatment, his hair was gone. He wore a hospital gown as a shirt and the sweatpants Steve had brought for him in the duffel bag. He toted the little portable oxygen tank with him, walking into his room to see Steve patiently waiting. Tony gave him an eyes closed smile, when he saw Steve's worried look. Tony was taken a little off guard when Steve came up and hugged him as tight as he dared. Tony laughed a little and patted his shoulder. "I'm okay, Steve. Feel better than ever." He said, feeling him sniffle. I told ya I'd be okay.

Tony went through several more Kimo treatments before he was permanently hospitalized. He looked at least forty years older than he really was, hair gone and head a shiny bald, his face was worn and tired, wrinkles covering them, but his eyes still had his youth and spark in them, even though they always seemed to only half open all the time. Steve knew it was coming, but he didn't want to face the facts. It had only been a month that Tony had finally fully lost all his hair and he had done so good, then things just got. Worse. That's all Steve knew how to explain it as. Tony shivered a little in the hospital bed, looking pretty tired as the sun set out the two medium sized windows that always gave the two a perfect view of the sunset this time of the year. Steve pulled Tony's blanket up a little further and draped the heated one over him. He kissed his bald head softly and felt Tony smile weakly. "Told ya.. I'd be okay.." Tony rasped, looking incredibly tired now. Steve pressed the button on the side of the bed, Tony slowly being laid down instead of sitting up. He pulled the blankets up to Tony's chin and took his hand, watching as he fell asleep. Steve stayed awake that night. The next few nights repeated the same way, but Tony was starting to lose that fire in his eyes and that scared Steve more than ever. He couldn't lose him, not yet. It wasn't time. He still wanted years with Tony. Steve visited a little church room down the hall from Tony's room and prayed frantically, tears streaming like rivers. He sometimes got loud and shouted, but quieted down soon after. Steve returned just as the sun was rising. He saw it across the hall in the room right there, it empty as the last patient had already passed on. Steve had gotten so used to that old couple being there, but now that they weren't Steve suddenly felt it hit him just how little time he had left with Tony. He used every second of it, never leaving Tony's side now for his last week.

Tony passed on a Sunday, around 7 PM, right after the sun set. Steve had been right there by his side when he felt his hand go limp and start to get stiff and cold from the void of no life. Steve sobbed. Sobbed like he had never before. No one was around to see him anymore. He finally went home that night, the first time in weeks. The Avengers where all gone, out for a dinner party in their honor. Steve stumbled into the room that they shared and found that picture of when Tony had first gotten sick and Steve had taken them to the park. This was Steve's favorite picture and this is how he always remembered Tony. Like this. Not sick and dying. But happy in the park. It was one of his most precious memories. Steve pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his knees and arms and sobbing harder now that he was truly alone. Behind Steve's crying form sat a faintly glowing white ghost, knees pulled up, but he was looking up, a smile on his face. He let out a little laugh, one that made Steve spin and watch as the light got brighter and brighter until it was only darkness again. He could almost feel the wind and smell the fresh grass and feel the sun against his skin. Steve smiled wide past his tears.

"Goobye Anthony Edward Stark."

Steve opened his eyes, seeing as the coffin was being lowered into the dug up ground. He must have run on auto-pilot the entire funeral. It was probably better for him that way anyways. He sighed softly again, something he did to hide his sorrow and felt someone's hand slip into his. Steve looked over, expecting Tony, but only saw Natasha. She seemed to be taking this pretty hard, no matter how much she said that she hated and couldn't stand Tony. The coffin stopped at the bottom and the workers started working on removing the equipment and getting ready to bury the coffin and finalize Tony's death. Even after everyone left, Steve hung around, waiting until the workers finished. He stood up and dusted himself off, having been sitting on the ground for awhile now as he waited and walked over. There was no headstone, not yet, but there would be in a couple days and Steve was already planning to be here with a dozen roses when they put it down. He touched the dirt softly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tony." He whispered. "We'll be together again. One day. I promise."


End file.
